The New Kid
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Being a new kid in a new town is stressful. Being a new kid in Beacon Hills is ten times worse than that, especially being labeled a suspicious student since any new kid that arrives into Beacon Hills High School always ends up being bad news. However, it's not a good idea to judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who had clicked! This is a separate story from my **_**Pushing Through**_** series so my OC will not be in this short-story. This will roughly be about no more than six chapters. I've already know how this story will go so here is the next chapter! This story will be on Wattpad as well. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC… **_

* * *

The warm breeze that only belong to the season of spring had made its presence known to all of the students and staff in Beacon Hills High School. The freshly cut, lime-green colored grass danced gently with the wind that blew between them while the brightly lit sun shined upon the high school in a glorious matter. Students chatted contently with their friends, skimming through their phones to update on the latest gossip-worthy news or simply enjoying some alone time with a good book at a table that sat underneath a shaded tree.

Everyone walked peacefully in what seemed like months of endless chaos. Bomb threats, a mad serial killer potentially at their school and constant deaths plague the hallways and students' minds alike. Some were fearful of what could happen next or if someone would end up dying for no reason, but there was _always_ a reason.

It's just some didn't know what that particular reason was.

Even with all of this, Beacon Hills had managed to pull away from the horrors they had experienced. The atmosphere had regained its cheerfulness and positivity after a long journey of despair and fear looming over the building. Students felt much safer and happier than ever before, but one particular group seemed to enjoy all the benefits from their vast amounts of sacrifices being made for this small town.

They were playfully labeled Scott's pack or just pack for short.

This pack was composed of Scott McCall, lovingly called the "alpha"; Stiles Stilinski, the "sarcastic-comedic" researcher/detective; Lydia Martin, the "beautifully-intelligent" banshee; Allison Argent, the "powerful-alluring" huntress; Isaac Lahey, the "lively-dashing" werewolf or 'puppy' (due to his innocent blue eyes); Kira Yukimura, the "stunningly-swift" kitsune; and the "yin-yang" twins Aiden and Ethan. Danny, the "friendly" hacker, was the latest person to be added to the pack through his relationship with Ethan and him now being involved with the supernatural. It took a while for Danny to sink in all of the information given: how his best friend Jackson was the kanima and that his boyfriend was a werewolf.

It was a lot for him, but he managed with it pretty quick.

Others that were part of Scott's pack were his trustworthy, and somewhat embarrassing, mother (she had her moments with him); Stiles' father, the Sheriff; Allison's father, Chris, Dr. Deaton and Derek Hale.

The pack was pretty much just like a close knit family, all giving different experiences for everyone. On the surface the younger clique seemed just like a normal group of friends, all laughing and sharing jokes (appropriate and inappropriate). They all made sure to stick by each other, may it be through studying or just playing a day of paintball in the woods. Kira, who was once an outsider that was completely shy and had no one who she could call friends, now had plenty and she fit in just fine. She didn't need to hide her true self from them because most of the pack was other mythical creatures one would find in books or movies.

An added bonus was being the proud owner of a sword.

The afternoon air brought comfort to the pack members that were all huddled near a large tree. Hysterically everyone had the _same_ free period and Danny was the one to point that out to everyone around him. His discovery had stumped them for a few minutes before they all laughed and brushed it aside. They really didn't care if they had the _same_ lunch period, although it was funny to think about.

Allison was sitting on the grassy field, her legs lazily stretched out with a binder on her thighs, with Lydia beside her as they talked about the upcoming spring-fling dance the school was holding.

"We _need_ to go shopping this Saturday," she ordered her best friend, not leaving any room of objection to be said. Allison simply rolled her brown eyes and smiled contently because she loved shopping with Lydia. She was the only girl in this whole school who will bluntly tell you if the dress works with you or not. She wasn't afraid and never hesitated on giving her own valuable opinion. Lydia saw Kira coming their way, the kitsune holding Scott's hand as the couple lovingly stared into each other's eyes, and the fashionista called out, "Kira! You're coming shopping with us, no if-ands-or-buts about it."

"Is this about that dance coming up next Friday?" Isaac asked Lydia as he dropped his binder on the grass as he plopped himself down on the ground. His strikingly blue eyes glanced at Scott, who had finally arrived with Kira heading to greet Allison, and gave the alpha a "bro handshake" before staring at Lydia.

She nodded. "Yes it is and we need some beautiful dresses. I may have toned down my attitude, but I still care about the clothes I where."

Isaac flashed her a grin. "Don't worry, I can tell, but I don't get why you treat it as if it's like New Year's. It's just a dance," he then noticed Lydia squint her eyes as if she were analyzing him. "What?"

"You want to ask someone, don't you?" Her smirk was noticeable that it caused everyone around her to hush their conversations and stare at Isaac. The beta werewolf could only blink as he quickly denied it, but Lydia was smart enough for him to hide. "Oh stop denying it. You want to ask someone to the dance, but you're afraid of the rejection," she lightly slapped his ankle that was stretched out. "Give me a name! Who is she?"

"It's not a big deal-"

"A _name_, Isaac. Give me a _name_."

"Her name's Rachel," he finally confessed to Lydia and the girl held a satisfactory smile. "She's in my physics class and she's really pretty and sweet. I talk to her and everything, but I'm just so nervous to ask her out to the dance!"

"Who's nervous to ask someone to the dance?" Stiles boasted loudly as he approached the small crew. Lydia pointed her freshly polished finger at the werewolf's way and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Isaac? _You're_ nervous?"

"What?"

Stiles sighed as he clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, have you _seen_ yourself? Not saying I play for the other team like Danny, but you're a _catch_! Gosh, where's Danny when I need him?"

"I heard my name," Danny's voice caused Stiles to jump and the teenager turned around. Danny was with Ethan and Aiden, the straight werewolf sitting down beside Lydia with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and the human stared at Stiles. "What do you need me for?"

Stiles gestured for Danny to come and pulled the boy closer as he eagerly pointed down at Isaac. "This man is afraid of asking a girl out to the dance because she'll reject him. Please tell him how crazy he is for thinking that way even though he is _clearly_ attractive enough to get any girl he wants."

Isaac flickered his innocent, blue eyes as Danny observed him closely. "Hate to say this, but Stiles' right," he shoved his hand into his pocket as he continued on. "Isaac, there are girls in this school who have crushes on you. This girl-"

"Rachel," Kira chirped before coughing and Danny nodded.

"Rachel will obviously say yes," he prep-talked at Isaac and the boy remembered something. "Wait is this the same Rachel with the light-brown red hair? Small waves that go pass her shoulder?"

"And greenish-blue eyes," Isaac noted quietly as if he were embarrassed to know her eye color.

Danny happily patted Isaac's shoulder. "She'll definitely say yes. I have band practice with her and she's so sweet."

"Fine," Isaac sighed, but smile. "I'll ask her today before the day ends."

Stiles clapped his hands. "Great, now with that out of the way guess what? There is a _new_ _kid_ at school today!"

"So?" Aiden asked him as if what he said wasn't a big deal. "Do you want us to become the welcoming committee for this new kid?"

"Well your rude attitude defeats the whole purpose of a welcoming committee," Stiles bluntly sassed him before returning to his point. "What I'm trying to say is that there's a _new kid_," he flared his arms up and down like a baby bird trying to fly, but everyone gave him weird looks. "Do I really need to spell it out for you guys?"

"We're completely lost," Allison shrugged at him and Stiles sighed.

"Hello, new kid equals something supernatural," Stiles got straight to his point and everyone scrunched their eyebrows together in confusion. "Okay, listen: I know this is a large accusation, but it's something I noticed. I mean every time we have a new person come to school in the middle of the year, they often bring or hide something," Stiles then walked around the group and stood behind Allison. "Evidence one: Allison. She came to the school and discovered she came from a line of werewolf hunters. With her, she brought along her crazy aunt, Kate, and diabolical grandfather, Gerard."

Scott pursed his lips. "I don't think that's even fair."

"Oh I'm not done," Stiles held a finger as he made his way to the twins. Clasping both hands on their heads, the boy continued. "Evidence two: the twins. They came to the school while being part to the former-alpha pack and their sole mission was to find some sort of weakness from Scott through Lydia or Danny. It didn't help that they killed some people, including Boyd and Erica, but they did regain their respect after helping us defeat the Oni and Nogitsune."

Aiden glanced at his brother. "At least he understands."

"And didn't call us monsters," Ethan agreed.

Stiles left the twins and finally headed straight for his last proof. "Evidence three: Kira. She came to school being awkwardly shy, high-five for that," they gave each other high-fives, "but she soon discovered herself being a kitsune and your mother brought upon the Oni that terrorized the town, only they were trying to do their job on finding the Nogitsune which was me. Stupid fly, I _swear_!"

"Never knew a tiny fly could cause so much havoc," Danny noted with a soft shrug and everyone agreed with a low murmur. "However, I do understand why Stiles is so nervous about this new kid. Every time a new person came to the school, something bad would usually happen. I began to pay attention once odd things began to happen after Allison came to school. Who is the new kid though? I didn't see him or her yet."

Stiles snapped his fingers. "_Finally_! Someone gets what I'm saying and it's a he. I saw one of the school aids bringing him to his locker and he's in my English class. The teacher made him introduce himself."

"What's his name?" Scott asked.

"Andrew Morris," Stiles told them as if it disgusted him. "I searched up the meanings of his name on my phone, out of precaution, and guess what I found out?"

"He's a serial killer that managed to escape from a Siberian prison cell?" Isaac sarcastically asked him and Stiles gave him a humorless laugh.

"Go find a bone, Lahey," he grunted at the werewolf before returning his attention back to the group. "As I was saying, I found out his first name means 'manly' and his last name means 'dark or swarthy'. He's a dark man! An _evil_ man and frankly I believe he is dangerous."

"How so?" Kira asked.

"Well, he only said his name and when the teacher asked him if he wanted to say anything else, he said no," Stiles recalled what had happened in English class. "He then sat on the seat that was empty which was next to _me_. I, trying to be the good student, introduced myself and he only looked at him before saying, 'Okay' and completely _ignored_ me throughout the class! And don't get me started on his clothing: dark blue jeans, large black boots, a rolled up black shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. Typical bad boy with a true evilness inside himself. I'm calling it: he's evil. He's like a Matt."

"Not a Matt…" Isaac mockingly moaned in disbelief and Stiles glared at his direction. "Okay, okay. While I somewhat find your accusations ridiculous, I did notice my fair share of new kids and new problems arising. What if this Andrew kid was in fact something evil?"

Scott rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "I don't know. It's not fair to judge someone without really getting to know them. He hasn't done anything that could threaten the people of his town."

Lydia nodded. "And it's just his first day. I'm sure the reason he acted like that was he's probably not used to the environment yet," she then stared at Stiles. "Or maybe he just found you too much, it could be either one really."

"Thanks, Lydia," Stiles mumbled under his breath. "But I'm still sticking to my gut. It hasn't failed me yet," his eyes then travelled out into the distance before widening. "Oh shit! There he is!"

All heads snapped to where Stiles was staring. Since he had described what Andrew was wearing, it was easy to spot him from the crowd. His book-bag was being carried on just one shoulder with his hand clutching on a white piece of paper that was probably his school schedule. Everywhere he walked, he had heads turning around with people whispering on the new 'meat' in school. Even though he was new, he was fairly attractive as his bad-boy vibe radiated off his body and caused many girls to drool whenever he passed by.

However, he was alone.

"He's not that bad," Allison noted with some sympathy. "He just needs some friends that's all."

"And he's cute," Lydia added with Kira agreeing, causing their boyfriends to knot their eyebrows at them. The redhead rolled her eyes at the boys. "Oh calm down, you two. We're not going to jump into his pants."

Stiles kept staring straight at Andrew. "I don't care, I still feel like he's hiding something because in Beacon Hills, there is obviously something _more_ to a person or situation."

There was always something more.

* * *

**That is the end of the first chapter. **

**The story will be short as I said and links to what Andrew and Rachel look like will be in my profile. The chapters will be uploaded randomly, not in an orderly schedule since school is in session, but Spring Break is right around the corner. Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for favorites, alerts and the review from chapter one! Really appreciate any kind of feedback :D Enjoy the second chapter ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"Are you _insane_?!"

"Oh, come on, Danny," Stiles had implored as he began to walk backwards in the hallways with his hands clasped together as if he were praying. "Please do this!"

"This is borderline stalking, Stiles," Danny hissed at the boy while adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder. His eyes tried to see anything but Stiles, but it was no use as he was practically gesticulating his arms to grab his attention. "Stiles, you're going to bump into someone!"

"But I don't care about them," he had gained some few glares from some students that were near the two and Danny's cheeks flushed red with pure embarrassment. "All I care about is Andrew Morris-"

"Can you say that any louder?" Danny growled at him while grasping his shoulder and hurrying the two into an empty classroom. Pushing Stiles inside first, Danny checked to see if anyone had followed them, but when he felt the coast was safe he had gently closed the door behind him and sent a harsh glare at Stiles who was fidgeting. "Seriously, Stiles. Why are you asking me to do some research on Andrew?"

Stiles extended his hands in excitement. "Because you're the only one who can find some solid information behind this guy! I mean, I can too, but you're like a _professional_ hacker."

"I was thirteen," Danny gritted in annoyance as he roughly crossed his muscular arms over his green shirt. "The charges were dropped, okay? Besides, the last time I helped you, you had bribed me with your 'cousin'," he had used his fingers to quote the cousin part, "which ended up being Derek Hale and you know I don't like to hack anything anymore. I might not end up so lucky like last time. Also, your dad is the Sheriff, he probably has some information on Andrew's family."

"But he and his family are not criminals," Stiles exasperated into the air and Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least I hope they're not, but the point is I need you to hack into his Facebook-"

"You found him on _Facebook_?!"

"Don't judge me!"

"I think I have the right to do so," Danny criticized him with his eyebrows narrowed together and his mouth forming a deep frown. He then lowered his voice as he muttered, "Creep."

Stiles sighed loudly in frustration. "Okay, okay! Sheez…look, Danny. I'm asking you this not for a favor, but a precaution for our lives. Listen, you know crazy shit had happened in this town and it was because of new people coming in," he then took a deep breath while Danny's face remained clear of any emotions, but his dark brown eyes held a different mood. "I just don't want us to suffer through another battle with some supernatural problem. We almost lost Allison at the concentration camp and remember the time you went to the ER because of your lung collapsed? You threw up mistletoe toe and it was because of Jennifer Blake," he slowly approached Danny as he pointed his finger above the boy's chest. "You could have died if it weren't for Scott, Ethan and Melissa helping you out. Jennifer probably wanted you to suffer or something. I don't know what it was, but it could have ended up costing your life. So when I'm telling you to just hack Andrew's Facebook account, I'm asking you to see some background information on this guy. I _need_ to know he isn't hiding anything."

When Stiles had finished his moving speech, the lanky human watched quietly as Danny was deeply thinking this through. If Stiles had brought his fingers towards his mouth, he would probably bite them so much until blood began to ooze out. Finally, in what seemed like eternity of waiting, Danny had opened his mouth.

"I will not hack into his Facebook account," he firmly stated and Stiles' face fell as he began to stammer in protest, but Danny held up a finger. "You didn't let me finish. I will not hack into his Facebook account, but into everything. Phones, emails, the whole thing _if_ it's available for me. If you really are serious about this then I'll do it. Just give me some time. Two days would be enough for me."

Stiles gave him the largest smile he could muster on his face. "Thanks, Danny! I knew I could count on you! Now let me give you an awesome hug."

"No," Danny extended his arms out as he pulled his head back. "That doesn't need to happen."

"Come on! Let me give you a good ole Stilinski hug."

"Do it and I will hack into everything you have."

"So I'm just gonna head out," Stiles clapped his hands together as he licked his chapped lips while walking towards the door. "I just remembered I have this huge US History assignment on the Great Depression, so yeah…"

Danny chuckled as he watched Stiles leave the room.

* * *

Her angelic laughter had echoed from across the field.

Isaac was trying to pay attention to what Coach Finstock was saying, but the werewolf was constantly being distracted by Rachel's laughter. She was sitting beside Kira, the kitsune inviting her to watch some lacrosse practice although Isaac knew it was one of the pack's plans on him asking Rachel out to the dance. It was four days away and he had yet gained the confidence to at least mutter those eight key words.

Will you go to the dance with me?

His ocean blue eyes hopelessly gazed at his crush, the girl's smile so warm that it could melt the icebergs in the Artic Ocean. He could easily overhear their conversation with Kira asking her simple questions like "What's your favorite movie?" or "What type of music do you listen to?"

Simple questions.

"I don't get it," Stiles' arm rested above Isaac's shoulder as the human leaned against his uniform. He was staring intently at the two girls that were sitting on the bleachers. "You were such a douche coming back to school after your arrest and had the confidence of Brad Pitt mixed with Christian Bale combined. How come you don't have that now?"

Isaac rolled his eyes at his statement. "You know I was going through my stupid phase with the powers going to my head."

"Just like how Derek's stupidity on being the alpha went to his head?"

"Exactly."

Stiles snorted. "Well that doesn't mean you should abandon that quality. Look, _everyone_ knows you like her," his arm slipped off Isaac's shoulders and stood in front of the beta werewolf, blocking his view from Rachel. "Just go up to her and _ask her out_! Either she'll be taken by some other guy or Lydia will pull you by the ear and drag your werewolf ass to Rachel while staying there with her stern face until you ask her out."

"LAHEY, STILINSKI," Coach Finstock blew his whistle and screeched at them with his hawk-like eyes glaring at the boys. "Get your asses over here before I force the two of you to do some suicide runs around the field!"

The two players ran to where the team was huddled and slowed their pace was they had reached the group. Scott was standing beside Danny and the two were in a deep conversation. The Coach had blew his whistle once again in order to grab everyone's attention and the man let the whistle fell from his mouth as he stared at his lacrosse team.

"Listen up, boys!" He yelled loudly at them and all murmurs that bounced around ceased to exist as their coach was speaking. No one dared to interrupt when he spoke because that meant a death sentence with intense workout routines until your muscles felt so sore that you were guaranteed not to walk for a week straight. "Our first match is not until two weeks from now, and even though we are at the top of the food chain that does _not_ give you a reason to slack your lazy assess off and become cocky!" His crazy-like eyes glanced at each player as he slowly paced back and forth with his finger pointed at them. "We give other schools a sense of fear and I do love to be feared. It gives me a sense of pride knowing that those other teams will shit themselves once we enter the field! Now, even though we have incredible players," he had let his proud eyes linger on Scott for a moment. "We do have another member on the team. He just came from North Carolina and was on first-line at his previous school so I _know_ he is good. Everyone," he had motioned his hand to his left and every player stared at the new person walking towards him. Coach Finstock clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder as he flashed them a large grin. "Meet player Number 12: Andrew Morris!"

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together. "I thought Michael was Number 12, Coach?"

"Yeah, well," the man ran a quick hand through his messy hair. "He ended up breaking his leg when he was rock climbing during the weekend which means there was a spot available for Morris. Now be nice to your new member," Coach Finstock roughly slapped his back before pushing the player towards the team. He blew into his whistle again. "All right! Chit-chat later, ladies. We have practice and I want ten laps around the field let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

While every player, including Andrew, began to run at full speed: Stiles managed to hold Scott, Danny and Isaac behind. The four were way in the back, but they made sure not to be too behind for Coach to notice.

"Okay, so Andrew is on our _team_?" Stiles hissed at the three while he glared at the said boy in the front. "Since when is he good at lacrosse?"

"Did you not hear what Coach said?" Isaac was light jogging as his blue eyes glanced between Stiles and the new kid. "He was on first-line at his old high school."

"I heard what Coach said, Lahey," he grunted at the werewolf and Isaac sighed at his attitude. "What I find suspicious is that Michael injured his leg just _before_ Andrew had arrived."

Scott gave his best friend a look. "You are not accusing Andrew for having any connection to Michael's injury! He just _got_ here!"

Danny coughed. "Um…Stiles remember the time when you asked me the other day to do some research on Andrew?"

"What about it?"

"Well," Danny had stared at Number 12 with a slight frown. "Apparently he and his dad had visited the same rock climbing facility where Michael was attending at. I'm not sure if he took part of the incident, but it looks suspicious. New student, first-line at his school: our first-line was full, but with Michael off, there was a chance for Andrew to slip in."

Stiles gave Scott a victorious grin. "See! Andrew is hiding something to us and he could be evil. My gut feeling never fails me, Scott and you know that very well."

"What do we do now?" Isaac questioned Stiles as his blue eyes landed at Andrew who was running at full speed. The werewolf could hear his heart pumping loudly and his breath raggedy. "It's still not enough information. We can't just go up to him and ask him how his life was before."

Stiles' grin went wider and Scott frowned at this. "Stiles, you're _not_-"

"What?" His best friend had raised both hands in mock surrender. "He's a new member of our team. It's only right to make him feel part of the team and what better way to do that than talking? Getting some communication built between us, eh?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "The last time you had talked to him, it didn't end well. How about you let me do the talking since I haven't annoyed him. Scott has a good excuse since you're the team captain. Why don't you introduce yourself to him?"

"Oh, come on guys," Scott had whined and the three had given him stern looks. The alpha knew he wasn't going to win this round and sighed. Coach Finstock had decided to make five players to continue their running since they were the weakest links on their team.

"Let's go, ladies," Coach screamed at them as he let the whistle fall on his chest. "My mother could run faster and she's fifty-five with a broken hip!"

Stiles had pushed Scott further to where Andrew was sitting. The new kid was busy adjusting his stick and fixing his gloves that the Coach had given him today. They were similar to what he wore back in his old school. The only difference was the colors were blue and white instead of red like Beacon Hills.

When Scott had finally gotten close enough to where he sat, the alpha glanced over his shoulders to see his friends giving him a 'Good ahead' expression. As he took in a deep breath, Scott spoke. "Hey!"

Andrew blinked up with a poker face. "Hey."

"I'm Scott McCall," the alpha werewolf had extended his hand to give Andrew a handshake. The new kid accepted it and the two exchanged a quick, but firm shake. "I'm the captain of the lacrosse team at this school and I felt that I should give you a warm welcome. Coach did say you were good at your previous high school. Must have been something special for him to consider you Michael's spot."

"Been playing lacrosse my whole life," Andrew answered smoothly with no lies being detected by Scott. He sat the stick straight as Andrew leaned forward with a soft smile. "My dad taught me how to play and I just loved the sport ever since. Just sucks though…I was hoping I was going to be captain at my old high school."

Scott's eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm sure you would have made a great captain. You run pretty fast and let me tell you: it's best you do since Coach might end up doing that," he gestured to the six players still running around, "to you."

Andrew laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"Oh!" Scott turned to the side and extended his arm. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends: Isaac, Danny and Stiles."

"Hey," Isaac greeted with a friendly nod.

"Hi," Danny waved at him.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hey," Andrew greeted back at the two before letting his eyes land on Stiles. "Aren't you in my English class?"

"Well that's what my official schedule says," Stiles had shrugged as if he were trying to play it cool. "So…how do you like this school so far?"

Andrew glanced around the crowd. "It's not bad. I did hear about certain stuff about this town though…"

"Like what?"

"Murders," Andrew told them and the four remained quiet as he continued. "I mean, your town was sometimes on the news back home. I mean: sacrifices, teachers being killed and other homicidal murders it's just insane. I do you guys handle it?"

Stiles was the first to respond. "You just get used to it. My dad is the Sheriff of this town so I'm pretty safe," he lightly tapped his chest to prove his point. "I'm safe. Them? Well they're on their own."

"Shut up, Stiles," Isaac shoved him to the side. "Ignore him. His mouth sometimes lets him speak nonsense."

"And you create bruises on my arm," Stiles complained as he cradled his shoulder. He glared at the werewolf for this. "No need to man-handle me, Lahey."

"You deserved it."

"Since when does a person deserve any violence?"

"You're on the team."

"But that's because it's a _game_!"

Isaac shrugged. "You still like the pain."

"You know what? I can't stand your negativity," Stiles whined at him as he stomped his foot on the green field. "Scott, why do we hang out with him again? Please provide me a valid reason because frankly, I can't see it. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Scott rubbed his eyes. "Stiles please…not now. I'm sorry about this, Andrew."

"That's fine, the two remind me of how my parents act," he lowered his voice as he stared at the stick. "Always arguing…I'm sorry. I need some time alone."

"No, I understand," Scott sympathized with him. The alpha knew what he was dealing with and he ordered them to leave the two alone. With Danny pulling the two boys with him, Scott could overhear Isaac say:

"Way to go, Stiles, you broke him."

"I broke him?" Stiles screeched as if he were offended. "You're the one who caused this by man-handling me!"

"Will you two shut up?" Danny snapped at them while pushing them further down the field. "Both of you broke him!"

Scott closed his eyes as he blocked the bickering. "Hey, do you mind if I tell you something? I get what you're going through," he began and Andrew stared at him with a somber expression. "I lived through my parents fighting and arguing and trust me: you're not alone. It sucks right now, but you'll get through this rough time."

"Yeah, but I doubt your mother did something unforgivable," Andrew snorted as he played with his thick gloves. "That's why I moved here because dealing with my dad is much easier than dealing with my mom."

Scott frowned. "I have the same problem it's just switched around. My dad is a pain in the ass."

"Thanks, Scott," he had sincerely told him with a light smile. "I really appreciate your time and being able to understand what I'm dealing with."

"No problem," Scott waved goodbye as he stood up from the blenchers. The alpha was about to walk away, but he turned around. "Hey. Are you busy on Saturday? If you're not, I could give you a tour around the town."

"That seems like a good idea."

Scott flashed him a friendly grin before turning around and walked to where his group of friends were. Lydia and Allison had managed to arrive and were sitting beside Kira. Standing up were Stiles, Danny and Isaac and it seemed everyone was in a deep conversation as their voices sounded hushed. Scott narrowed his eyebrows as he approached closer towards them.

"What's going on?" Scott asked them as soon as the conversation died down. Everyone glanced at each other before Allison had nudged Lydia. The redhead sighed as she stared at Scott.

"It's about Andrew," she spoke with a slight frown. "Specifically Andrew's mother."

"What about her?"

Allison sighed. "That's the thing: there's _nothing_ on her."

"W-What? That's insane!" This bewildered Scott as his eyebrows rose. "He just told me about his struggled with his parents."

"But did he tell you about his _mom_?" Kira asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Like, anything at all?"

Scott blinked as he glanced at his fingers. "Not really. He just said that dealing with his dad is much easier than dealing with his mom."

"What if he's hiding something about her?" Lydia questioned as she flickered her hazel eyes at everyone. "What if his mom is something? Why would he hide something like that?"

Danny agreed. "Yeah, it's really strange. I couldn't find anything on his mom at all. It's like she had disappeared from this country."

"Great…we have _another_ mystery on our hands," Stiles grunted as his scratched his forehead. "This time it's about his mom."

It was his mom.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two! Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
